fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Mouse
Michael Mouse is Mickey Mouse's homicidal, genocidal, regicidal, herbicidal, satanic and insane brother. He is also the unofficial leader of the Gang of Five. Life Early Years Childhood Not much is known about Michael's childhood. It is known that he shared the happy, carefree disposition of his brother Mickey; until an incident of unknown nature permanently mentally scarred him. It is believed that on subsequent trips to his grandmother's, he would tie Mickey to a chair and torture him. On one such trip, at the age of eight, he murdered his grandmother and parents and left Mickey in a coma for 6 weeks. He was then sent to Mrs. Pereditory's Home For Criminally Insane Children. Mrs. Pereditory's Home For Criminally Insane Children Michael spent his life from age 8 to 21 at Mrs. Pereditory's Home For Criminally Insane Children, meeting his lifelong friends & future colleagues Robert the Rat, Peter the Pyromaniac, Annie the Assassin and The Current Fifth Member Of The Gang Of Five, along with his future wife Jean The Genocidal Genet. He studied diligently, graduating with a Master's Degree in Inhumanity, Diploma in Genocide and a P.h.d. in Homicide. He also completed a BA in regicide and Torture, as well as a Diploma in Infanticide. He graduated as Dux of the school, and also won the Pereditory Star For The Most Evil Student in his 1st, 2nd, 4th, 8th, 12th and 13th years at the school. The Gang Of Five Before 9/11 Michael co-founded the Gang Of Five (GOF) at the age of 22, and has been quoted as saying that his pre 9/11 years in the group were the best in his life. During this time Peter the Pyromaniac married Jean the Genocidal Genet, and Michael was the best man at their wedding. GOF frequently perpetrated heinously violent crime, culminating in their razing of Pefetoba City to the ground in the July of 2000. Other atrocities committed included the genocide of Yaøbù, the assassination of Kruschinov and the lager-wint serial murders. Operation Twelvetree Following their obtainment of intelligence showing that GOF intended to raze a further twelve cities to the ground across the U.S.A., due to the fact that they had 'enjoyed Pefetoba so much', the United States Military immediately began to devise a complex plan to eliminate GOF, known as Operation Twelvetree. The plan's specifics are unclear, although it is believed that the government wished to lure GOF into the World Trade Center, and then drive an apparently hijacked passenger plane into the building and proclaim it to be an act of terror. In a bizarre coincidence, Operation Twelvetree was executed on the same day as Al-Qaeda's 9/11 attacks (that is, on the eleventh of September 2001). The plan failed, and Michael, Jean, Annie & Robert were able to escape alive. Peter, however, did not and it is widely believed that he was killed, although some believe that he has been secretly imprisoned. Aftermath Michael and Peter had been incredibly close friends, and Michael fell into a long period of anger and depression following Peter's death. This period ended with his extermination of the Travelistiic Peoples, and following this Michael re-formed GOF with The Current Fifth Member Of The Gang Of Five as its new fifth member. 9/11-Present Following their reformation GOF have returned to their previous activities, and Michael has since become their 'unofficial leader' according to a late confidential source. Category:Classified Category:Highly Dangerous Category:The Book